poptropica_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Apartment Management Island
Apartment Managment Island You have to manage an apartment complex. This island is 5 episodes long. Episode 1- The Journal You land on Main Street. You cross go to Chartley Drive,then Shopping Center, and then to Chartley Park Drive. A man will approach you and ask you to come to the main office. You go to Chartley Park Circle and go into the rental office. A woman quits and the man from earlier will ask you to help them. You take the job. You go back to Chartley Park Drive and a boy stands there crying. When you ask the boy what's wrong, he tells you he forgot his journal at school and his family moved last week. You go to Main Street and a bus comes. You get on and you can go to Interstate Exit, Minster Pike Bank, or School. You pick School. You find the doors locked and you find keys in the trash. You open the door with the key and you go to Classroom 3. You go inside and find a journal on a desk. You find out that a page is missing. You go back to the bus and you take it to Interstate Exit. You find half of a page and a note saying Minster Pike Bank. You go to Minster Pike Bank and you find another half page. You put the pages together and you go to the bus. A new option appears saying Cracyon Road. You take the bus there and you see the boy. You give him the journal and you get the medallion. Episode 2- Cops and Robbers You land once again on Main Street. As you walk into the Rental Office, a robber runs off past you. When you ask the guy in charge, they say that a lady in a cat burglar costume came in and stole 6 rental papers, an important message to the County Council, and $2,000 in cash from employees and cash registers. He says that if you find the stuff, the people have agreed to let you have half of the money while everyone else splits the remaining $1,000. You agree. You take the bus to Minster Pike Bank and see the robber snooping around. The robber agrees to return the money if you take the fall for it. You disagree and the robber jumps into a taxi there's conveniently another taxi and you tell the driver to follow the robber. You finally stop the robber at the Interstate Exit but she gives you the $2,000 along with the burglar costume and runs off as the cops arrive. The cops find that the security footage is gone and lock you up for the crime at Chartley-Minster Jail until your court date, which is next week. You now have 7 days to figure out who framed you. Episode 3- Framed After you're framed for stealing $2,000 and the perp gets away, the kid from Episode 1 breaks you out at night. Wearing a hoodie, you take the bus to a new option, Subway. You find $5 in quarters around the station Episode 4- The Missing Contract After a contract that keeps an old lady in her home goes missing, its up to YOU to find it! (Walkthrough Coming Soon) Episode 5- Category:Islands Category:Islands In Progress